Fire And Light
by Silent-Wolf
Summary: This story is about a bunch of young people who just want freedom but there road just geat harder each step they take.
1. Default Chapter

FIRE AND LIGHT  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Date: 3A288 summer 9  
In a long ago time, there lived a young elven child. His name was Takai and he was merely eight years old. His dark brown was disfigured by a thick streak of white hair that clung to the right side of his face. His eyes were a deep forest green color. But of all things strange about this young lad, nothing stood out so much as the token he bore on his neck, which looked like a fire rune. It was the only disguisable part of him that was not covered in the grime of his years living on the streets. For you see, he was a poor lad who lived in a place most people would think of as hell. There was no clean water nor any food. Takai had been living in these conditions his entire life so the hardships barely bothered him.  
Little did he know things for him would soon change.  
There was talk in the town about the King and his state of mind. It seemed he had taken up an ancient prophecies and was convinced of his downfall. Takai had heard the rumors as he slinked silently through the streets. The only food in the town was a service provided by the King. The food and water was transported into the town in large carts that would then leave with the townspeople's taxes and manufactured items. Although the town's food and water carts were most likely the most important thing to come through the gates of the town, nonetheless, they were poorly guarded and easy pickings for a starving boy. Takai hopped onto the back of a cart, gingerly lifting the tarp and slipping into the darkened cabin. He began to pick through the food silently.  
"'Ave you 'eard what the King's doin'?"  
Takai stopped his pillaging momentarily to listen to the driver's talk. Anything concerning the King was far above his understanding but he was sure if the King was being irrational, it could cause him many a night with tight belts.  
"'E's convinced some boy is goin' ta be the downfall o' his kingdom."  
"'E's gone crazy 'e has. I don't believe a word of it."  
"I wouldn't say anythin' if I was you, which I isn't."  
"WOAH!"  
The cart suddenly jerked to a stop sending Takai flying out the back in the process. The driver's scrambled from the cart in a mad rush. People were screaming all around him. Takai squinted against the sun, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light.   
It seemed to be bunch of knights taking away all male children under the ages of ten. Women screamed and young boys cried for their mothers as they were swept from their feet by the huge knights on horses.  
Amongst all the commotion, Takai noticed a Knight that stood out. He looked to be very well off. His oily black hair and pale gray eyes were enough to make you go cold to the bone. Takai shivered. He carried a great sword with him. It looked like it could deal out a horrendous amount of damage, even to an ogre's tough, rock-like hide. He stood sneering near the dried up fountain of the town square. A mother rushed by him, clutching his leg and begging that her son be released. The Knight's face was grim, and with one swift movement, he clutched his sword and felled the woman.  
Takai threw his hands over his head and cried out. The Knight, spotting the child began to race towards him. Takai leapt to his feet only in time to find himself in the clutches of the grim Knight. He threw him in the wagon with the other babbling children.  
He sat huddled in a corner, slapping at the hands of younger children clutching at his rags. They all cried out for their parents, but there was nothing Takai could do. He sat in silence for the rest of the journey.  
When they arrived at a great castle, it was nearly nightfall. Takai had only ever heard stories told of the King in his great castle. How he sat on his great throne of gold, with his many servants inside the castle's heavily guarded stone walls. Although the young lad was completely taken back by the beauty of the place where he now stood, he had little time to admire it. One of the sturdy Knights began shoving all the children into a great hall. For a moment all was silent. The children stopped and looked at the many colorful banners and tapestries that adorned the wall. Takai took particular interest in the nearest tapestry. It was of brave knights slaying dragons and rescuing princesses. Just the kind of things Takai was brought up to think of knights. Missionaries of valor and virtue, never ceasing to aid someone. Always in the light of goodness. It was not what Takai was seeing now.  
Trumpets soon went off and the children went into a yet another room, perhaps more splendid than the last. A great man sat at the end of the room. He had dark brown hair and a fine wiry gray beard. He was over weight and had a bark for a laugh. Takai stared deep into the man's eyes, as if there were a kind of kingliness that was somehow lost over the years. But he was soon torn from his thoughts as the man raised his hand and began to speak.  
" Ha, the children are here now. I except you got them all?"  
"Yes my league." A quivering squire spoke up in a quaky voice. "According to the census there should be-"  
He was silenced by the flick of the King's hand.  
"That is all I need to know." He sneered down at the many children. No on spoke but, as Takai noticed, some had wet their pants.  
"I do suppose you all know why you are here…?" Again, silence. " Well you are all here because of a prophecy. This particular prophecy says that a young elven child will come and DESTROY the city. Now I suspect you don't want that to happen." His tone was sweet and deceitful. To Takai's ears, it was pure menace.  
" No, no I did not think so. So…the only proper thing to do would be to…" He seemed to be choosing his words with a great deal of care. "Dispose of this problem wouldn't we? Now…if any of you are of elven heritage or a descendant of an elf…it would be wise of you to step forward…"  
No one moved. It seemed as if no one breathed save the King himself. Takai slunk into a corner, he did not like how the King said 'Elf' with such distaste. Still no on stepped forward, and it would seem the King was loosing patients. His face lost it's friendly gleam that was quickly replaced with anger. He swung his hand out in front of him and called to his knights: "Kill them all!"   
  
As the knights went on slaughtering the young children one by one, you could hear the lads screeches and howls of there own blood splattering against the walls and floors. But the youngest lad of them all took a run for it, he went under and between knights and he could see the door way out but a knight pulled up in front of him and laughed so scarcely you could fall into tears from freight. His eyes were blood shot red, he had black scraggily hair and a scared face. He was very plentiful in strength and had a great sword at his waist. This knight also had one glove on a hand and none on the other. He soon spoke in a horrifying voice "Who are you child, tell for I may let you survive mawahaha." He barked and laughed.  
The child brought up his voice and squeaked " I am Takai."   
  
The dark knight laughed so hard "I am Gallon, and remember this name for it shall burn in your life" and then his hand without a glove began to burn in a glowing red soon sparks were coming from it and then it was on fire.Takai backed away slowly but this knight called Gallon un-sheathed his sword fast had slashed it at Takai. Takai retreated, Gallons sword missed his head and put a deep cut all the way across from his left high cheek bone to his jaw, blood slashed onto the floor Takai put his hand to his wound. Gallon lifted up his hand without the glove and flames started to show up, He sent flames towards this wounded child with no mercy. Takai burst back and the flames disappeared but he was still burned badly, He stood up holding his wounds and ran past Gallon while he was in a deep laugh he hadn't noticed that this burned and wounded annoyance was gone.  
  
Takai ran out the door and when he was a few steps out Gallon noticed and ran after him. Takai saw this mad man running after him he ran through the alley and when he merged out he bumped into a very tall stranger. The man was about six foot four he had short rusty brown hair and had a dark cloak on.  
  
He looked down at Takai and noticed his face smeared with blood and a deep wound on the left side of his face, which seemed to go all the way through into his mouth, and He noticed he was burned all over. This cloaked man then spoke "what has happened, Wee one why are you running?"   
Takai looked up at the man and looked down again and stared at the enraged knight coming up close "he…he is trying to kill …Me. .I had done..." and then he collapsed.  
  
The man picked him up and shouted angrily at the knight who was now drawing his sword to finish of the lad.  
"Gallon, why do you kill is this one for fun?"  
Gallon looked at the cloaked man in surprise " Camus, is that you, for surely it is not you they say you were murdered by the rebels?"  
"Yes, it is I Gallon I see your keeping your self busy, but I will not allow to murder this child."  
Gallon looked at Camus enraged " you have no choice I must kill him for kings orders and if not I will kill you."  
Camus threw off his cloak and he was wearing red and silver armor, Gallon looked at him enraged and growled "How dare you change faith for I thought you were a true royal summon not some old Rebel. Stand aside you have no weapon of defense and for that I must kill this child for it is high kings orders."  
  
Camus pulled out a sword the was hidden from everyone and commanded " would you like to live or die Gallon, I suggest if its live leave this child now and go babble to your precious king!" Gallon had run at this scolding to go tell his king sire Camus was back and had betrayed him.  
  
Takai was picked up by Camus and he took him to a healer and then to the inn. As Takai woke up Camus told him who he as and Takai explained everything. "Ha, so Takai I see what has happened while I was gone and if it is true that you are the young elf. Then I will protect you for it is not what the king says, for I was there the prophecy said. On a night where there is no moon an elf and his company will come and rid of all evil, in this world it is not said how or when but I believe it is true." Takai nodded to that.  
  
After a few nights of sleep at the inn and having a healer Takai's burns were all gone and he was all healed, Except for where the deep cut was put into him from the left high cheekbone to his lower jaw. There was a deep cut and a burn mix into a scar the healer said it would be there for the rest of his life, because it was a enchanted weaponry that caused it.  
  
Camus decided that he would be Takai's guardian and take care of him as if he was his own child. Takai soon asked Camus " Camus when shall we leave, I am as fit as a horse but we are not leaving. Where would we leave to though?"  
"Oh wee child, Takai you seem as fit as a fiddle so we shall pack or bags and get two horses to leave for the ka'ti woods and there I shall train you."  
Takai looked up at Camus from the maps and replied "but, Camus I do not under stand train me for what?"  
Camus barked "ha, have you no idea child the real world is a dirty hel', There is nothing but violence and murder. You shall need to train in weapons I think you're fit for a bow and arrow and maybe a long sword."  
Again Takai looked up at Camus with confusion " I know not how to use a bow or a sword , isnt there something easier?"  
Camus looked at Takai as if hopeless after a moment of silence he soon replied "You shall learn for that is what I will train thou for and when we are there you shall not ask so much. And that is the last question or answer you will get out of me for tonight so get some rest and sleep now and I will be in the room across the hall doing some work."  
As Takai was already off and resting before Camus could finish his statement.  
  
In the next morn when Camus shook Takai awake, they breaked fast and journeyed out to the weaponry and armory stores. Camus bought Takai a fancy bow, the bow was curved into a swirled shape at the ends and had carvings of leaves and trees at the ends, the quiver case was sturdy and made of leather, With red and black arrows. Camus then rummaged through his saddlebag on his horse and found a sword that fiited Takai he handed it over in leather wrappings to Takai. When Takai un raveled it his eyes shun with fancy for the sword was specially made by dwarves it had bin made from silver steal and the power of the sun stars was put into it when you moved the blade you could see the dark stars in it. The handle was made out of a light gold and had a Sapphire sphere at the end told to say if the right holder is good, it would heal and restore them with energy. The scarab was made in a hard leather and steal on each corner it had green gems in a rounded half circle. Takai took his eyes off of this master piece and stumbled in his own words " Camus i can not accept this gift for surely it is to precious for the ones like I to handle."  
" Takai, I would not take this Sword back for it is yours and only yours, but it is not a gift from I and in a seasons rest you will meet of whom it is from" with a negating hand Camus pushed the sword back to Takai. And headed back to the inn with Takai shortly following.  
  
In the morn Camus and Takai saddled there horses, Camus gave the young elf a boost up for he was not yet tall enough to get up on his on. The bided farewell to the innkeeper and were off. 


	2. Meanwhile

CHAPTER 2: Date: 3A288 summer 9  
  
It was a hot and humid day out on the fields. The sun beat down and the wind whistled through the fields. The hills shone like emeralds and beyond lay towering mountains shrouded by vast forests. From a distance, the land looked tame and peaceful. No one would have guessed that corruption and despair lay in the hearts of the land.  
Tiny farmhouses dotted the countryside. Down below, on one of tiny farms upon a hill, stood a young boy toiling in the mid day sun. He whipped beads of sweat from his dusty brow before turning back to his labors.  
He picked up his gleaming shovel and began to clean the stable floors, sweeping the piles of dirt into corners before hulling it into the small wagon.  
"Scias!" A voice boomed from behind him sending him hurtling from his daydreams. He turned around to face his slaver Mathiu and quickly stood at attention sending his chestnut-brown hair flying from his face. His blue eyes looked into the older man's with a penetrating gaze. Though he was only young, Scias had a fair share of muscles from his many years on the farm. But he always stole a few minutes to practice his teachings keeping his wits sharp.  
"I see you're finished," Continued Mathiu, "Very well I. I have more chores for you to do now. Come with me…"  
"Well sir," Scias began averting his gaze. "I was wondering if maybe I could have some time off…it is really hot out and…I could use a little break…"  
"I'll give you water if you must but this is urgent. And where have you learned the nerve to defy me so?" Mathiu asked eyebrows raised.  
"Sorry sir…" Scias said lowering his head. "I didn't mean any insult."  
"Good. Now come and help my wife in the kitchen."  
After three and a half-hours, Scias was finally finished and quite looking forward to a good nights rest. Climbing to his bunker, Scias pulled out a tiny leather pouch from his pocket. It was his fourteenth birthday today, and Scias had almost raised enough gold to buy his way to freedom. Little did Mathiu know, but when Scias had gone to the nearby villages to buy bread, he had earned himself a little gold along the way. With this thought, Scias slowly drifted off into easy sleep, hoping that the next day might be easier.  
"Awake boy!" Scias was awakened rudely from his dream of freedom by the angry voice of his master. Snapping him back into painful reality all too soon.  
"Yes sir?" He asked questionably while rubbing his eyes. "Pray tell what news harks me at this hour?"  
"I have news! Both good and bad I'm afraid." Though his voice held no notable note of sympathy. "I'm afraid you've been bought off to a emperor Barborossa."  
"What!?" Scias said almost jumping out of his skin. "Why!?"  
"Hush your mouth child! It should be an honor serving his majesty!"  
"Prayth that was the bad news…" Scias muttered under his breath.  
"And the bad news is," Mathiu began much to Scias' dismay. "I will have to sell your tonfas for the supplies of the journey."  
"You cannot! Those belonged to my great-great grandfather! They are the only remaining family heirloom I possess!"  
"You will no longer need them." Mathiu argued pulling the pillows from Scias' bed. "You will remain within the castle gates and there will be no use for them. Without leaving the gates, you will encounter no monsters and the guards will take good care of you on your trip."  
"Mr. Mathiu I beg of thee! Please, take this small earnings instead!" From his pocket, Scias' drew his small bag of savings. Mathiu snatched it up before examining the contents.  
"This is outrageous! How did a mere slave come upon such riches!?"  
"I…I have saved it all my time on this farm. It is all I have."  
"Well…it is a noble act to say the least. I will take your offering and leave you to your ways. Take your tonfas. They would fetch none much anyway."  
"Thank you my lord!" Scias said. After Mathiu left, Scias began to pack few belongings and fit in a few last chores.   
Before dusk, the trampling of horse's hooves could be heard coming down the lain, and shortly after the carriage arrived. Royal guards flooded out and ceased Scias and his belongings along with some livestock of the farmers.  
"Godspeed!" Mathiu called to the guards with a beaming face and his pockets stuffed with gold. It seemed that his previous antics were a small scheme for Scias was left with no provisions.  
As Scias watched the only place he could really have called a home disappear into the distance, he began to think of all that he'd lost. As he shivered in the back of the wagon, he picked up his tonfas and held them to his chest. They were his only real possession, these long, wooden weapons. They were painted green with gold trimming and they almost seemed to glitter in the moonlight. "Father…were are you?" He said to himself before drifting into a troubled sleep, the wind biting his flesh as he did so.  
"Whoa!" Scias was awakened from his blank sleep by the cries of the carriage driver. They were now stopped at a near by village and the guards were pouring into the inn, laughing and punching each other playfully as they did.  
Scias fidgeted in the wagon as the driver's eyes scanned the surroundings. It would be far too dangerous to try to escape, he thought to himself, he would be caught instantly. He needed to make his escape when they least expected it. But how?'  
Before long the guards had come back and were piling into the carriage again. Scias delicately put his tonfas into the pack before sliding it higher onto his back. He crouched up on his feet as the driver cried for the horses to get on again. Ignoring the slight jerk, Scias pulled himself into a standing position as the wind whipped his hair all around him. The road was moving fast underneath the wagon, and Scias was over come with a slight fear.  
Along the edge of the road, lay a dense forest covered in a cloak of darkness. Scias bent his knees before positing himself on the edge of the guard-rail.  
"Hey you!" Came a loud voice. One of the guards had seen him move to his position and was now climbing through the window. "Stop!"  
Taking a deep breath, Scias, with all the force he could muster, sprang from the wagon and tumbled against the hard packed dirt.  
With clothes torn, face dirty and a stemma a little shaken, Scias began to run for the forest frightening the horses of the carriage behind him.  
"Stop!" The guards repeated as they began to follow him into the woods. Two of them stood in front of the other carriage, trying to calm the frightened horse.  
"Leave him!" A guard in a red uniform called as he followed the others. He spoke with a tone of authority and could only have been a general. "He's heading into the forest! No one goes in there and comes out alive. Let us press on without him!"  
And so the carriages took their leave with the guards apologizing to the farmers whom Scias had frightened. But none of this Scias saw for he was running headlong deeper, and deeper into the forest. He finally took his rest near a gigantic oak and lay against its trunk. Breathing hard he smiled at his accomplishments in the past minutes. He was now free.  
The rush from his previous stunts had long since worn off and now Scias was stuck with the looming words of the general. 'Nobody goes in and comes out alive.' Was that true? They had ceased to pursue him. Had he made a mistake? No, he would rather die in the woods then die as a slave.  
"Hmm…" He said as he surveyed his surroundings. A low mist covered the ground and the trunks of the looming trees. Looking up it seemed as if they were closing in around him. Closing in until he could no longer breath. Squeezing the life out of him.  
As he walked on, the sound of his heavy leather boots against the bed of pine needles that covered the soft soil underneath was at least comforting. But it was far too quiet. Scarcely he heard the cry of a distant bird and nothing else. The sounds of his own breath soon became noisy and Scias found himself holding his breath between strides. As he continued to walk, he noticed that the trees spread further and further apart and before long he was walking through a nearly open field. Suddenly, there was a loud crack that sent Scias hurtling into the air with fright. After regaining his composure, he looked down to see what he had stepped on. It was a dry calf bone of some foreign animal. It was covered in a white substance. Looking around, Scias noticed that there were many other bones surrounding him.  
"Is this…some kind of…nest?" The words nearly had to be squeezed out of him as he was suddenly gripped with fear. He walked further, keeping his eyes wide and expecting an attack from anywhere, until his foot brushed against something else. As he looked down horror overcame him. Staring back at him, totally expressionless with gaping eyes, was a human skull. The flesh had been picked off recently and bits of tissue still remained.  
A loud screech echoed from closer to him now, much louder than the ones he'd heard earlier.  
"Who's there!?" He called out, his voice echoing off the trees. The screech rang out again and a huge shadow began to emerge from the darkness. Scias threw his pack down and began to rummage through it franticly for his tonfas.  
The shadow was now fully emerged and closing in on him. Scias stopped looking in his pack and got to his feet. He ordered himself to move but was frozen with fear. A huge bird-like creature was standing almost on top of him now. It's razor sharp beak and huge talons gleaming in the small beams of weak sunlight. Its back legs were those of a giant lion and its wings sat perched on top its back. With one lightning fast swoop, Scias was in the creature's grasp and lifted him from the ground. Scias struggled in vain but the creature merely dug its nails further into Scias' soft skin, piercing it and sending tiny rivers of blood down his arms. He soon went unconscious from the loss of blood.  
"When you found it was it alive?" Scias was amidst a gloomy darkness trying to see through the haze. 'Had that been a human voice?' A loud shriek brought him further through the haze towards the light.  
"Well…it's still breathing at least. I didn't want to be wasting herbs on it if it were already dead. Why did you attack it in the first place Falcor?" The voice continued. The owner of the voice seemed to be talking to someone. "You couldn't have eaten something that big with your injuries!"  
This comment was followed by more screeches. Scias groaned and tried to pull himself up.  
"Who are you?" He asked groggily as he began to see through the haze.  
"It stirs Falcor! Look! Are you all right!?"  
"Who are you?" Scias repeated more angrily this time. His vision was slowly returning and he could make out blurred figures before him. This proceeded to get more screeches from the beast.  
"I am Ayda and this is my companion Falcor, but I believe you two have met already." Scias grunted to this response. He could now make a out a boy about his age, slightly shorter with very long dark hair. His hair was in a long braid and his eyes glinted, they were almost the same color as the trees.  
"Where am I?"  
"So many questions! You must be feeling better!" Ayda said smiling down at him. "I made some herbal remedies from brush weed and other items. It seems to be working miracles!"  
"Answer my question!" Scias burst forth, sitting straight up. "Tell me now! What kind of witchery is this!?"  
"Calm my friend! You are in a safe haven! This is the eastern griffin eerie in the eastern portion of the great forest. Hence the name." Ayda began as he pushed Scias back down and applied a damp cloth to his forehead. "This eyrie was evaded by humans from the west. Nearly all the griffins have flown away or were slaughtered save Falcor and a few others. I have stayed here helping to nurse them and other injured animals back to health. I find peace in doing so."  
"Why…why do you live out in the forest all alone? It is said to be quite dangerous!" Scias said as he closed his eyes again. He could feel his strength returning but he was still quite tired.  
"I don't believe I caught your name?" Ayda said trying to ignore the question.  
"Sorry…my name is Scias…"  
"I have no other family." Ayda answered after a long period of silence. "I was raised out here. It is my only home."  
"The we do share something in common…" Said Scias gravely. "For I am a runway slave left for dead in this forsaken place. And I too have no home."  
"Very well." Ayda said smiling again as rushed back to the corner of the room were a pot of stew was boiling on the open hearth.  
Now that Scias took the time to look around, he found that he was in a dimly lit cave, furnished with fur rugs and other primitive objects save a few tin pots. From outside the opening, Scias could see the outstretched claws of Falcor the griffin as he dozed. He watched as Ayda took a tin bowl from the very top of a shelf and began to fill it with stew. He brought the steaming pot over to Scias and offered it to him.  
"Thank you…" Scias said taking it thankfully. He had had nothing to eat since they departed from the farm, and only a scarce mouthful there.  
"We are in the part of the forest close to the Highland. There general Flik, Viktor and Lady Odessa of the Liberation army live. I am their transport guard." He then sat down beside Scias' straw bed with his own bowl of stew. "I hope that answers all your questions."  
"You have been very kind…" Scias said as he finished the last of his stew. Ayda took his bowl and placed it near the opening of the cave. As he turned his back, Falcor's huge tongue could be seen licking the remains of the bowl. Scias grimaced. "Do…do you think you could take me to the Highland?"  
Ayda shifted uneasily on the fur rug before answering. "It is not an easy journey."  
"I can do it don't worry."  
"Are you sure? Should you not heal first?"  
"I'm feeling healed already" Scias answered with a look of triumph spreading across his face. He stood tall before Ayda and flexed. "I can make it don't worry!" He repeated. Ayda laughed.  
"Fine. But we will start off tomorrow…strange things may come upon weary travelers in the midst of night. The woods are not safe, even for Falcor and me."  
"Alright. And once again I thank you for your hospitality."  
"It is not often that I get visitors. The pleasure it all mine." The smile disappeared from his face for a few moments and his tone turned grave. "You…you do have a weapon of defense don't you?"  
"Of course!" Scias smiled and pulled his tonfas from his bag. "My tonfas! They are my pride and joy and I have never been defeated while welding them!"  
"Those!?" How do you expect to fend off the monsters in this forest with mere twigs!?"  
Scias was deeply hurt by this comment but decided it better to prove him wrong. With one lightning face movement, Scias slipped his hands into his tonfas and had Ayda pinned against the wall before he could even react.  
"Well…" Ayda said when Scias finally shifted his weight enough for him to breathe. "I guess that will do…"  
"They'd better…for both our sake…"  
"I too have my options of protection! Do not underestimate me Scias." Pushing Scias off him, Ayda made his way to the back of the cave. From a dusty chest he pulled forth a wooden bow and quiver. The pure design was astonishing.  
"You do know how to use it do you not?" Scias asked questioningly. He knew that a bow was a powerful weapon, but only if the master was equally skilled.  
"Of course! I may care for the animals of this wood, but sooner or later, every man has to eat!"  
With that, Scias lay his head on the pillow of fur, he began to hear deep howls from near the camp. He had camped outside of villages before, but never in such a place as a forest. A forest where monsters could lurk in the shadows and you would not even know it until they were upon you. A forest where dark things flourish and spawn, making even the beaten roads unsafe for travelers who roam after the sun sets.   
"Tis better to hear the distant howling then to nearby growling of a wolf's stomach! Rest well Scias, for tomorrow we have a long and tiring trek though the woods, and it is best to be well rested."  
"We will walk all the way to the highlands!?" Scias asked not reassured by Ayda's words.  
"No! We will make it to the Southern Eyrie where we will be flown the rest of the way. Fear not, it will only be half a days hike."  
"Well…" Scias said yawning. "That's good…" And he began to dream.  
Black clouds swirled menacing above him as Scias tumbled in his weightlessness. Before him, a bright light flashed and Scias had a feeling of being sucked down a great tunnel of light. He had totally lost his grip on consciousness and felt a sense of utter loss, until the light flashed once again and Scias found himself in a great black room.  
As he turned around he saw Ayda along with others he had never before seen. They're faces were grim and their weapons drawn. They seemed to be staring ahead.  
When Scias averted his gaze towards the front of the dark room, blazing in front of his very eyes was an engrave mark. It flared up, and in an instant all were dead, save himself. Upon closer inspection, Scias noticed that it seemed to be some kind of rune.  
"Take it Scias son of Teo." Sounded a quiet voice behind him. As Scias jumped and turned he found himself facing a heavily cloaked woman.   
The cloths surrounding her were of beautiful silk and beaded shawls. Her jet-black hair hung over her shoulders, and she didn't look more than her late twenties. In her hands perched a small glass ball. It was glowing with images of a burning castle. When Scias finally tore his eyes from the ball and looked upon her shadowed face, he noticed her eyes blazed red. Blind yet seeing all at once. "Take it and save us all…"  
"Scias?" A voice called. The woman turned and disappeared into a shroud of smoke. "Scias?"  
Scias woke with a start, his forehead draped in sweat. Ayda was leaning over him with plate of bark and water balanced on one arm. "Scias," He asked again, "Are you feeling alright?"  
Silently, Scias debated wither or not to tell Ayda of his dream.  
"I am feeling fine. Your herbal remedies are certainly a gift from God." Ayda smiled at his compliment and Scias took the plate. As he did so Scias' sleeve was forced forward up his arm. And if by some strange force, Scias felt his eyes drawn downward. Engraved on his right hand, deep beneath the flesh, Scias noticed the same blazing symbol from his dream.  
Nausea over took him as the images of his nightmare brought back full forced to his mind made his head swim. 'Take it Scias…' the eerie voice echoed in his mind, 'Take it and save us all…'  
"Scias!?" Ayda cried as Scias knocked over his plate and toppled from his bed to the cold cave floor. "Scias!" He shouted again. "Are you all right!?"  
"Yes…" Scias said pulling himself up off the floor. "Just…clumsy I guess…"  
"Well…sorry to rush you but we must head out before dark. Pack up your belongings and be prepared to depart." With this, Ayda set out across the cave and brought Scias a new plate of breakfast. After handing it to him, he began packing things from around the cave into him small leather satchel. In it he placed his bow and quiver, some more herbs, elixirs of some sort, and food provisions. After he ate, Scias too packed these necessities.  
Not more than two hours later, the travelers were on track for the Western Eyrie.  
Scias' breath was taken away at the beautiful sight that lay before him. It was still early morn, and a light fog rolled over the soft turf as it crunched lightly under foot. The trees loomed high and seemed to smile down upon them as they walked. The sun was low in the sky, but its golden beams of warmth were more than welcomed against his upturned face.  
The trek had been very uneventful thus far, and the weary travelers stopped under a bent old willow for a quick rest. Scias had just closed his eyes for a brief second when he heard Ayda's harsh whisper.  
"Get down!"  
"What?" Scias asked posed for an attack. His immediate thought was that the guards had come back for him.  
"Someone or rather, something is approaching. Its footsteps are heavy and I fear for the worse…" Ayda was crouched behind a huge gray rock and was now fitting his bow with one shinning arrow. Scias tried to hone his hearing, and indeed could tell something large was coming they're way. After minutes, Scias' breath caught in his throat. He could hear nothing. Ayda bent his knees and began to peer over the rock.  
Scias' eyes grew wide as he looked on in horror. It seemed that a huge bolt of white lightning was coming towards Ayda's peering head with extreme speed.  
"AYDA! GET DOWN!" Although Scias' warning did not come in time, Ayda did raise his hands over his head in protection as the beast landed on his body pushing him to the ground. Ayda let lose a horrifying sound as he struggled to push himself up. The beast had him pinned on his back and was lashing out at his face. Scias caught a glance at the beast and rendered it a giant wolf or canine monstrosity. Almost without thinking, Scias slipped on his tonfas and lunged at the beast. It sensed him coming, and with a swish of its giant tail, swatted Scias towards a nearby tree where he lay, bruised and bloody. He struggled to his feet, ignoring the searing pain in the side of his head, and tried to make another attempt to save his friend. Ayda was still struggling although his face was covered in blood. Scias noticed that Ayda's left ear was torn and the blood was riddled across his face from the struggle.  
"What have you got there!?" A loud voice boomed from somewhere in the woods. Scias' ears pricked up as he heard the footfall of heavy leather boots. Making yet another mad rush, Scias hit the figure just as it came into view.  
"What the!?" It cried as Scias pushed it to the ground. Scias' left tonfa was pushed firmly against the shadowed figure's neck. The wolf jumped off Ayda's now lifeless body and made a mad rush at Scias.  
"WOAH!" The figure cried. The wolf stopped in mid stride and sat down on the turf whining. Scias loosened his grip on the figure's throat before backing off completely. His lips were curled as the figure climbed to its feet. Scias looked at the figure as it threw off its cloak.  
Standing before him, was a brown haired boy with cerulean eyes and a scared face. He was ladened in ragged clothes and a bow made of silver and wood perched on his back.  
"Who are you!?" Scias cried enraged at the fact that the wolf belonged to this man.  
"My name," The stranger began. "is Kinnsen…I am greatly sorry for any harm I might have caused you…" Scias eased his tense muscles slightly and Kinnsen contained. "You see…I am but a common hunter…not very many people dare tread these forsaken paths in these days. There is much going on to forebode it…"  
"Why are you here? Where have you come from? Is there a village near by I can take my friend to?" Now that he was in a position of understanding what had happened, Scias returned his attention to his bleeding friend.  
Ayda lay where he had fallen, his pale limbs tossed over himself as the blood from his torn ear continued to flow. Kinnsen seemed to have noticed this for the first time, for his eyes went wide and he bent beside the younger boy.  
"He is not dead." He said with an urgent tone in his voice. "But we must get him to a village soon…his wound is deep and he has lost much blood." With that, Kinnsen bent forward and lifted the boy onto the steadfast shoulders of his Shiro. Scias grimaced as he watched his friends was flung onto the back of the great beast, like so many dead deer he'd seen before. Scias was advised to hold a torn piece of cloth over his Ayda's wound as they walked on. His head bounced two and froe with the light footfall of the great dog that it seemed almost rythmatic  
"How far is this village?" He asked after the sun began to sink. Ayda's brown hair was stained with blood in places and hung damp against his forehead. His great green eyes remained closed and his face loosely held the expression of horror from the attack. Scias felt nauseous but just when he felt he could walk not a step further, he saw the humble glow of many lanterns.  
"We have now reached ." Kinnsen announced as the neared the village. The soft turf was replaced by cobblestone and the trees grew less and less dense. The moon was cresting high in darkening sky and luckily, few townsfolk were wandering the streets. Their pace hastened as they followed to the road's end where a large wooden house loomed before them. The door complained loudly as Kinnsen pulled on the handle. Scias guided Shiro through the oak doorway and into the well lit lounge.  
"I'm sorry we do not allow animals in the inn…" I large, brown-haired woman sitting at the door announced as they entered. "Oh my!" She then gasped at the sight of their wounded comrade.  
"Our friend needs medical aid with utter hast ma'am." Kinnsen retaliated unheeding of her words.  
"Bring him here!" A female voice sounded from somewhere behind the swinging door. Scias followed the voice with his eyes and was surprised to see a beautiful young girl emerge, carrying with her a handful of fresh towels and a wash basin. Her dark-brown hair was cropped mildly short and her eyes stood out with a certain shine on her pale skin. Her limbs were sleek and milky and her hands strong from dishwater but looked soft nonetheless.  
"I said bring him here please." She repeated and Scias was brought back to the urgency of the situation.  
"I'm sorry ma'am…" He said and helped Kinnsen to lift Ayda to the nearest bed. The girl began to dab the towels in the water and apply them to his ear, cleaning the wound.  
"Will you please pass me the red elixir…" She paused.  
"Scias…" He replied as he brought over a thick, red liquid in a clear canister.  
"Thank you Scias. This is to clean the wound…" After applying the red liquid to Ayda's ear she turned around to face Scias again. It seemed that she had forgotten about Kinnsen or had yet to notice him. Her eyes held a kind of amber-light, Scias noticed and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "This is not a very difficult procedure…your friend will be fine by tomorrow. Until then I will set a room for you and your comrades…" She smiled revealing a set of perfectly white, straight teeth.  
"I'm sorry ma'am," Kinnsen's voice rang in Scias' ears and he was once again aware of his companion's presence. "we are without money."  
"I will have a room set up at no expense to you and your friends! It is costume when we have an injured guest."  
"My most humble thanks ma'am." Scias said and looked down at Ayda's sleeping face.  
"Please, you may stop with that. You may call me Eilie."  
"Many thanks Eilie…" Scias turned to see Kinnsen had since left.  
"Hannah will show you to your room." Although her face fell as she said this. "I'll finish with your friend now…"  
"Thank you again…" Sicas then followed Kinnsen to the main counter. He was tamping his foot and looked slightly annoyed.  
"Kinnsen?"  
"Our room's this way. Hannah has the bedding set. If I am not needed, I will retire…good day." Kinnsen grumbled and stalked off down the hall. Yet again Scias was confused.  
"Kinnsen…" Scias decided to follow his new friend to their bed room. He pushed open the door and walked into the small wooden room.  
Set in the corner was a wash basin and table and beside that a lantern had recently been lit. There were three small but cozy-looking beds with fur sheets and fresh pillows, one along one side of the room and two along the other. Kinnsen sat bent over on one nearest the basin.  
"Kinnsen my friend, what has gotten into thou?"  
"I do not see the point in getting acquainted with Eilie. We shall soon leave this place, and I simply think that you should not get attached."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Scias…are your eyes too blind to realize what goes on around you!?" Kinnsen now stood tall and looked across the room. "Be careful."  
"Kinnsen, I am not interested in Eilie!"  
"I suggest we get some rest. It is late, and the moon is high in the sky. We are to be fed tomorrow." With that, Kinnsen turned over his covers and lay down in his bed. Scias turned the lantern off and walked to the bed on the other side of the room.  
"I suppose we have you and Shiro to thank for that." He laughed and lay down in his bed. Somewhere in the distance, Scias thought he heard the howl of a wolf. He smiled before drifting off to sleep.  
Once again Scias found himself trapped in a world between conscious and the world of his dreams. He was once again engulfed in a swirling of gray clouds that whizzed past his ears. His eyes stung and he was suddenly aware of the stench of many fires blazing.  
He looked around him only to notice that he was now standing in a narrow street. All around him houses lay in smoldering ruins. Wagons, market stalls and stable fences had been ransacked and now lay on their sides. Scias turned around to see a woman running from a house with a child in her arms. Her face was nearly hidden by her shawl and bits of her hair stuck to her face. The child was wrapped in blue swaddling, it's face covered to stop it from inhaling the vile, chocking smoke.  
"No!" The woman cried. Scias watched on unable to do anything as a creature emerged from the shadows. It appeared to be a goblin or some other foul creature he knew not. It raised a great sword glistening in the light that had been emitted from the flames and brought it down on the woman's shaded face. She fell, still clutching her baby. The creature gave off a horrible shriek of victory and rooted through the woman's robes. It picked up the screaming baby by one foot and tucked him under it's arm.  
Scias was surrounded by many similar scenes of violence, and soon felt that he could bear to watch no more when a great light grew in front of him. The cries stopped and the heat died down. The images of horror had now left his memory.  
"Go east." A echoing voice called through the darkness. "Go east to the Highlands and find lady Odessa!"  
Scias jumped and turned to face the owner of the voice. It was the same cloaked woman from his previous dream.  
"What is this? Who are you!?" He demanded. She turned.  
"These are visions of what is yet to come."  
"No."  
"You, Scias have been chosen. You must take the ruin out of the grasp of evil. Only then will your friends, and all peoples of the world be safe."  
"Why me!?" He asked again outraged.  
"The cross winds work in mysterious ways my son. There is no reason for their choice other than that you are pure of heart and strong of will. I can tell you no more." And with these words, she disappeared and the darkness that she traveled with began to lighten.  
"So…do I still look as good as always?" Scias was jerked from his nightmare by the sound of a cheery voice amongst the noises of the morn.  
"Do not disturbed the young master! He is in lack of sleep and should rest as his body sees fit!" The memories of the past night rushed back into his mind and he felt himself, once again, as if coming back through a great haze.  
"It is merely mid-day me lady and we are in need of much haste." Eilie? Ayda? The attack…Kinnsen? It was all coming back to him now…he tried to open his eyes.  
"Look he stirs!"  
"What were you expecting! The noise you make you could have waken the dead! Scias!? Scias!? Get up! You've almost missed breakfast!"  
"And lunch for that matter." Scias sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. Before him stood Eilie the nurse from last night and Ayda. His complexion was not of the pale color he had last remembered, and in his left ear were three gruesome black stitches.  
"Ayda! How do you feel?"  
"Fine! And by the likes better than thou! Rise up and let us feast!" His slightly younger friend cried grabbing one of his arms. He was yanked from the bed by Ayda's renewed strength. Eilie stood beside him smiling down at Scias.  
"How long have you two been here?" He asked wondering how long the nightmare had lasted.  
"Oh, only since the early songs of the robins."  
"I think he means about an hour." Eilie said smiling. "But he is right about one thing, you must hurry of all the morning feast will be gone! Weary travelers should not be left to gnaw on bones!"  
Scias pulled his boots on and met the duo outside the oak door. They walked down the short hall in silence until they neared the mess hall. Crowds of guests sat round each of the tables, chattering away to one another. The noise was tremendous! The clatter of utensils, the rustle of feat as visitors came and went, the occasional whole-hearted laugh was enough to lose one's train of thought. They sat at an empty spot nearest a window. Ayda and Scias waited for Eilie to finish her 'good mornings' before she sat down in an empty seat by Scias.  
"How are you feeling young man!?" A loud but sweet called as Hannah neared their table. She smiled at Ayda.  
"Very well I'm happy to say! Eilie is a very good nurse!" Eilie blushed at Ayda's comment.  
"I'm sure that trip has left you nothing short of starvin' has it my dears!?"  
"Thank you ma'am." Scias said as he gratefully took a wooden plate from the stout lady's hand. He stared at the meal before him.  
There was fresh, cold mead, bread and corn topped off with a side of noodles covering in a green sauce. Such food he had not last seen since they left Ayda's wood, and by far this was better. Ayda gulped down his food with intense speed and Eilie sipped on her cup lightly to his left. Hannah had left and Scias felt intrigued to begin his share. The taste of food on his tongue seemed to melt in his mouth and the mead cooled his parched throat. He finished it in one draught. After they finished, Eilie lead them to a veranda that opened from her room.  
Ayda stared pulled a piece of his bread off into shreds and threw it on the stone finishing of the railing. Before long three blue birds as perched on the ledge and had begun to pick at the pieces of bread.  
Eilie smiled then turned her gaze towards Scias. Feeling that someone was watching him, he too turned around to face her.  
"It is beautiful here is it not?" She asked sweeping her hand out over the forests that lay below.  
"Yes…it is so close to the forest…the animals are almost tame."  
"That is true! But in the most lack of manners!" Ayda laughed from behind him. Eilie blushed and Scias got the feeling that Ayda was not supposed to be a participant in this conversation.  
"Why don't we go inside…Ayda, why don't you wait for us here."  
"Alright." He said and turned his attention back to the birds, now squabbling over the leftover crumbs.  
"Scias…" Eilie began as she followed him to her room. She sat down on her quilted bed and her eyes fell to the floor. "When will you be going…and where is thou headed?"  
Sicas too felt a shadow pass over his face.  
"We are going to the Highland…we have some friend's there I must talk to urgently…"  
"Then bring me with you!" She cried leaping up from her bed. Scias was taken back in surprise at her actions.  
"Eilie! This is not some walk in the woods! If you travel with us, I cannot guarantee your safety!"  
"And what about yours!? What if…what if you need medical attention! I will not be luggage my good sir! I can protect myself!"  
"Eilie you're not coming with us."  
"Scias! What fate do you leave me with if I stay here!?"  
"People need you here." Scias retaliated yet somehow he felt this was an argument he was not to win.  
"There are many great doctors and nurses here! They will not even miss me! I wish to go with you, not to stay here in a life with no meaning to be hunted by men looking at me only as property! I want to feel that I have accomplished something with my life!" Her tone grew grave as the last words fell from her mouth. "Please Scias…"  
"Eilie…" What was he so afraid of? The road to the Highland was not one not traveled by men. Many people traveled to and fro on a daily bases! Was he scared now because of a little dream? "Pack your things…we leave in an hours time."  
"SCIAS!" Eilie jumped into his arms and almost shook with joy. "You will not regret this!"  
Than why did he feel already that he would?  
"I have found a map of the surrounding area." Kinnsen said bursting through the door. Ayda was packing with supplies that Hannah had given him while Scias outfitted himself in armor from the armory. Eilie stood in the corner with a huge pack upon her back, watching intently. "What is she doing here?" He asked looking at her curiously.  
"She is coming with us Kinnsen." Scias said looking up in time to catch his friend's reaction.  
"Master Scias!?"  
"It's alright Kinnsen," She said smiling as she neared the door. "I have come well prepared and am not without protection."  
"Master I beg of you, reconsider."  
"My decision is final. Eilie is coming with us and that is that."  
"Alright then! Let us go!" Ayda's voice rang eagerly from his side of the room. He hoisted his pack onto his back and neared Eilie at the door.  
"Yes, let's!" With that the two were gone. Scias felt a slight flame light up in his chest and rushed out after them.  
Hours later, they arrived at last to the beaten path.  
"How far have we walked? Will we not soon rest?" Eilie's voice came from somewhere behind the group. Scias walked with a broad step, Ayda tramping closely at his heels. Kinnsen walked a few steps backward and turned his head in the girl's direction.  
"Did I not tell you good master, that she would prove none more than a nuisance?"  
"My feet hurt! I'm tired! Can we stop? I need a drink!" Ayda called grinning. He turned on his heel and turned his grin on Eilie.  
"Do you mock me wild-boy!?"  
"Please you tow…we will be getting no where with you two acting like children." The two stopped their squabbling and looked ahead at Scias. He was smiling and had seemed to undergo a great change since they last left that tavern.  
"What reason has he to be so merry?" Ayda whispered skeptically to Eilie.  
"Do not say a word. I prefer it much more than his grim expression held in the depths of his eyes only mere moments ago…" She looked down at the ground as she said this, her eyes wandering from small stone to small stone. 


End file.
